Lo único en qué confío
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Desde los acontecimientos después del Tercer Impacto provocado por Shinji, han pasado 14 años desde el incidente dónde los cuarteles de NERV ya no son como antes, haciendo que Shinji no tenga la confianza en la poca gente que le rodea hasta que conoce a Kaworu Nagisa, un misterioso chico que le hará compañia en este nuevo mundo. ¿Dará Shinji algo de confianza en su nuevo amigo?


_**Hola hola! Soy Miyu Sakuma, y os traigo un one-shot de Evangelion mi pareja preferida sin duda Kaworu x Shinji, este fic está basado en la película: Evangelion 3.0 "You can (not) redo" sí que lo más seguro que conlleve algún pequeño spoiler para los que no hayan visto la película, pero siendo un hecho a parte de la historia real y un poco del anime original depende de mi inspiración, ¡por lo demás espero que os guste!**_

_No sabía que mi vida se diera un cambio tan repentino pasado unos 14 años, quizá fuera inocente respecto a ello, pero aquella inocencia fue mi peor pesadilla. Quería salvar a Ayanami a toda costa, todo fue en vano, así provocando el Tercer Impacto. Se me trató de espécimen, una nueva amenaza en la Tierra._

_No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos habían cambiado, incluso Misato… Ya no formaba parte de NERV, tampoco quería destruir a los ángeles si no a los EVA…Mi cabeza daba vueltas nada más pensar en aquellos sucesos._

_Ahora mismo me encuentro en los cuarteles de NERV, estirado en una cama dentro de una habitación desconocida, escuchando música con mi viejo reproductor SDAT pensando en el supuesto "pecado" que había cometido. No tenía en nadie con quién confiar, he odiado a mi padre desde que me abandonó, la Ayanami que yo veía no era la que yo salvé, sólo era un simple clon de los muchos que hay de Rei._

_Recientemente había conocido a un nuevo "amigo" llamado Kaworu Nagisa, era un chico un tanto misterioso y bastante interesado en mí eso era curioso, nadie pensaba en mí respecto a cómo estaba experimentando mi nueva situación. Al llegar a NERV, escuché una dulce melodía de un piano y allí estaba él, poco a poco fui conociéndole más pero como bien he mencionado "no confiaba en nadie"._

**Antiguo Cuartel general de NERV (patio exterior)**

Salí de aquella desconocida habitación mientras escuchaba música, podía apreciar el gran cielo azul acompañado con ligeras nubes y un agradable viento que acariciaba mi cara, Ayanami no había tocado los libros que yo le había dejado en su supuesta habitación, no se escuchaba ni un ruido todo era silencioso.

A medida que seguía caminando una bella melodía de piano se entrometía en aquél silencio, era Kaworu, seguro que estaría esperándome para tocar el piano juntos, así que decidí bajar hasta dónde se situaba.

**-Buenos días Shinji-kun, te estaba esperando.-** Me saludó con una sonrisa en su cara, no evité ruborizarme un poco, era un sentimiento un tanto extraño.

Decidí responder a su saludo un tanto nervioso, vi cómo me ofrecía sentarme a su lado y empezamos a tocar el piano, cabía admitir que era bueno con las manos, yo jamás tocaría así de rápido cada vez me sorprendía más.

**-Esto…Kaworu-kun, ¿qué sucederá con nosotros a partir de ahora? El mundo ha cambiado y aún hay cosas que no entiendo a pesar de saber la verdad…Y tengo algo de miedo, no puedo confiar en nadie…-** Murmuré un tanto preocupado mirando fijamente a las teclas del piano bajando mi cabeza, Kaworu tocó dos teclas en seco cómo si algo de lo que hubiera dicho le molestara y me miró fijamente.

**-Pero yo quiero que confíes en mí, Shinji-kun… Realmente he nacido para conocerte y me gustaría que me dieras un poco de tu confianza, si lo deseas.-** Respondió, se daba a reconocer que quería ayudarme a pesar de que él fue quién me contó toda la verdad sobre que yo provoqué el Tercer Impacto. No sabía que responder ante ello, desvié mi mirada un poco confuso, dando a que no lograba comprender la palabra "confiar" en alguien.

**-Lo comprendo Shinji-kun, sólo tengo que darte un pequeño empujoncito y tiempo.- **Susurró Kaworu mientras se levantó del piano y sonriéndome, extendiendo su mano para yo aferrarme a ella, cosa que no lo rechacé y me levanté estando él cerca de mí. **-¿Querrás ver las estrellas conmigo aquí esta noche? Sé que te gusta mucho el universo.-** Aquella propuesta me hizo cambiar de opinión, no evité sonreírle y sonrojarme un poco, me encanta ver las estrellas.

**-¡Claro que me gustaría verlas, puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo!.-** Estaba muy entusiasmado ya que desde este pequeño patio las estrellas se veían genial, una gran vista tenía muchas ganas de que anocheciera. Kaworu me sonrió aun sujetando mi mano, mi corazón iba rápido nunca antes había tenido esta sensación.

Poco a poco aquella desconfianza que tenía hacía Kaworu se iba desvaneciendo, nadie antes me había dicho que "había nacido para conocerme" realmente me había quitado un peso de encima.

Me quedé sentado a su lado, sin saber qué tema de conversación sacarle, las horas pasaban algo lentas a lo que Kaworu empezó a abrir la boca. Empezó a hablarme sobre el tiempo que llegó a vivir en este mundo y en el cambio que hubo en los antiguos cuarteles de NERV, algo me decía que tenía un cierto "misterio" tras él que no podía contarme, sentía cierta curiosidad pero apenas nos conocemos por lo que dejé de darle vueltas al asunto.

El día no fue tan largo después de todo, pasadas unas horas más tarde se podía apreciar aquella preciosa puesta de sol reflejándose en ese hermoso piano, y otro viento suave acariciaba nuestros rostros decidí cerrar los ojos por un momento a lo que noté que Kaworu ¿se había acercado a mí? Los abrí rápidamente viendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y no evité sonrojarme como un tomate.

**-¡Qué susto me has dado Kaworu-kun! ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan cerca de mí?.-** Decidí preguntarle alejándome un poco, el corazón me iba a mil y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Quería observar tu belleza poniéndome mucho más cerca, Shinji-kun.-** Respondió sin pensárselo dos veces, ¿belleza? ¿Dónde veía él la belleza en mí? ¡Soy un chico! No sé si él comprende la situación o lo que está haciendo conmigo**. –Pronto va a anochecer, tumbémonos aquí ya que obtendremos una mejor vista para ver todas esas estrellas que a ti te gustan.-** Se levantó dirigiéndose cerca del piano y se tumbó al suelo haciéndome un pequeño hueco a su lado, me levanté yo también tumbándome a su lado mirando hacia al cielo.

Poco después ya empezó a oscurecer dónde el cielo mostraba un bonito "cuadro de estrellas" era precioso tener esa vista, el clima era bastante agradable y no se pasaba frío, no sentía nervios por estar cerca de Kaworu ya que los dos éramos hombres por lo que no había problemas, no podría sentirme atraído por un chico y menos con Kaworu, sólo quiere mi amistad.

**-Quién diría lo que puede llegar a tener un mundo cruel que a la vez es maravilloso según dicen los Lilin… Y que poco lo aceptan los humanos sabiendo que vivimos en él, pocas veces se puede apreciar este tapiz de estrellas y más cuando lo observas con alguien querido, ¿verdad?.- **Susurró Kaworu, manteniendo su mirada en el cielo, al verle se me hacía cálido y era agradable hablar con él.

**-El universo y las estrellas es algo que me ha gustado mucho de pequeño, y nunca he tenido tiempo para poderlas observar tan detenidamente…Pero, ¿cómo sabes que esto me gustaba? Nos conocemos de hace unos días…- **Decidí preguntarle ya que tenía una cierta curiosidad de cómo sabía tanto lo que me gustaba cuando no le había contado absolutamente nada.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, he nacido para conocerte… Eres muy importante para mí, Shinji-kun.- **Me respondió sin más, no evité sonrojarme por completo, ¿qué me estaba ocurriendo? Notaba muchas sensaciones raras desde esta mañana…

**-Muchas gracias por invitarme, Kaworu-kun.-** Le agradecí sonrojado, a lo que me notaba algo cansado y empecé a bostezar. **–Uaah, me gustaría acostarme un poco.- **Murmuré mientras estiré mis brazos y mis piernas algo entumecidos.

**-¿Conmigo? Por mí no hay problema, Shinji-kun.-** Me preguntó mientras se giró hacia a mí apoyando su codo en el suelo y su mano aguantando el peso de su cabeza mirándome fijamente. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, me estaba "invitando" a que durmiera a la misma cama con él, no sabía que decir al respecto sin olvidar que el sonrojo de mis mejillas no se iba.

**-¡No me refería a eso!... ¿Estás seguro que no es problema…? Si es así, muchas gracias.-** Aunque rechazase su propuesta seguro que me insistiría así que acepté con gusto su supuesta invitación.

Kaworu me sonrió y decidió levantarse del suelo, a lo que hice lo mismo.

**-Sígueme entonces.-** Murmuró mientras empezó a adelantarme, fuimos caminando hasta su habitación mientras me dedicaba a mirar por los alrededores de los antiguos cuarteles de NERV, me venían recuerdos un poco dolorosos, de la primera vez que tuve que pilotar a la unidad EVA-01 por una propuesta de mi padre. Aquél día fue cuando él me necesitaba, a pesar de que me había abandonado, Misato y Ritsuko me pusieron a cargo de ese destino para salvar el mundo, diría que esas duras batallas no sirvieron para nada después de todo…Yo provoqué el Tercer Impacto, ¿entonces para qué luché contra ángeles? Misato sólo quiere vengarse de los EVA, me había equivocado con ella…

Ahora mismo nada más podía hacer, tenía aquél dichoso collar en mi cuello que me prohibía poder pilotar otro EVA existente, aunque me lo ordenasen no podía y ni quería volver a hacer semejante cosa. Puede parecer raro pero, me siento a gusto estando con Kaworu y sin ninguna batalla contra ángeles, se respiraba paz estando en este nuevo mundo. No sé si esta felicidad duraría eternamente…

**Antiguo Cuartel general de NERV (Habitación de Kaworu Nagisa)**

Rato después ya habíamos llegado a la supuesta habitación de Kaworu, era exactamente igual a la que yo dormía tampoco me esperaba que fuera un hotel de 5 estrellas… Abrió la puerta ofreciéndome el paso a mi primero, ya que era el supuesto invitado de esa misma noche. Como estaba algo cansado decidí sentarme en su cama, nada más estar ahí su olor se apreciaba con facilidad si tuviera que ser sincero me encantaba aquella agradable esencia, Kaworu entró y cerró la puerta.

**-Bueno, me imagino que no te esperabas una habitación especial ni nada de ese estilo, y la comida ya sabes cómo es en este lugar, estamos escasos de alimento pero algo podré hacer para cenar los dos, ¿te parece,Shinji-kun?.- **Me propuso mientras él miraba que podía hacer para la cena, podría decirse que era muy acogedor todo, no evité estar nervioso estando los dos solos.

**-Tranquilo mucha hambre no tengo, no te preocupes por el tema de la cena de verdad, tu habitación es acogedora eso es lo que importa sabiendo como de mal ha acabado este sitio, agradezco tu generosidad.-** No quería molestarle después de haberme invitado con él, no tenía hambre por culpa de mis dichosos nervios, nunca antes me había sentido así…Ni con Ayanami me sentía de esta forma, sólo la apreciaba como una buena amiga al igual que Asuka.

Kaworu al escuchar mi respuesta, decidió no comerse mucho el coco y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, a unos escasos centímetros de mí.

**-Pues vayamos a acostarnos, ya que nada más podemos hacer aquí además nos tocará dormir con nuestra ropa de calle, eso no es ningún problema ¿no?.- **No había otra alternativa en eso tenía que darle la razón, no tenía ningún problema en dormir con la ropa que llevo puesta, decidí ayudarle a deshacer esa cómoda cama metiéndose él primero allí dejándome un hueco. Al ponerme a su lado, las luces se apagaron automáticamente, a lo que Kaworu me abrazó haciendo que estuviéramos muy pegados del uno al otro, no evité sonrojarme como un tomate más de lo que ya estaba.

La tensión en aquella habitación fue en aumento, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación tenía a Kaworu muy cerca de mí, notando como su leve respiración se podía escuchar durante ese silencio y como su mirada se centraba en mí a lo que yo se la devolvía un tanto tímido.

**-Shinji-kun…¿Sabes lo que es amar? Es cuando dos personas se sienten atraídas entre sí, sin importar la edad o el sexo, y que siempre estarías con aquella persona pasase lo que pasase… El ser humano tiende a necesitar palabras que le consuelen, que también ame y se sienta amado, pero puede causar mucho dolor aun siendo que puede provocar la felicidad, tu corazón siempre hablará por ti cuando se trata de estas cosas… Ante todo lo que te estoy diciendo, te daré a entender que yo te amo, Shinji-kun. No cómo amistad, si no como algo más, quiero protegerte sé que necesitas palabras que te reconforten, yo seré el que te libre todo ese dolor que tienes y que tengas esas palabras de aprecio y cariño. No puedo vivir sin ti, por eso nací para conocerte…- **Se me confesó sin más, nadie más me había soltado toda aquella filosofía sobre el amor y tampoco había amado a nadie, escuchar aquél "te amo" me hizo feliz o eso me decía mi corazón en aquél preciso momento, no sabía cómo agradecerle, sabía que quería una respuesta por mi parte, estaba nervioso y muy sonrojado dado a entenderle que él me gustaba de forma muy especial… **-No hace falta que me respondas, con ver tu expresión y por la manera en la que te comportas estando aquí los dos juntos en la misma cama es más que suficiente para mí, sé que te gusto Shinji-kun…Pero antes de darte el privilegio de nuestra primera noche como pareja, querré escuchar tus palabras.- **Susurró suavemente aun abrazándome más fuerte.

No sabía que sucedería después si le daba mi respuesta, sentía algo de curiosidad ya que era mi primera vez y parecía ser que Kaworu tenía mucha más experiencia en tema de amor, así que me decidí en responderle.

**-Y-yo no sé cómo amar a una persona, y tampoco he tenido oportunidad de poder hacerlo soy algo inexperto… De verdad tus palabras me han gustado mucho, han hecho que mi corazón sintiera una sensación cálida, me han hecho feliz Kaworu-kun…T-te q-quiero…- **Bajé mi mirada, todo sonrojado al haber podido expresarme con tanta facilidad, jamás pensé que podría sentirme amado o amar a alguien de esta forma además de curioso, como en unos pocos días un amor brota tan deprisa ni yo mismo lo creía.

No pude escuchar unas palabras de agradecimiento por su parte, cogió suavemente de mi mentón dándome un cálido beso aferrándome como pude, la sensación era agradable y más tratándose de otro hombre, había sido besado por Asuka en una ocasión pero fue un tanto raro admito que no soy bueno en estas cosas pero era horrible. Notaba como su lengua invadía para jugar con la mía, mientras emitía pequeños gemidos y como mi respiración se aceleraba tan rápido a medida que el beso se profundizaba cada vez más. Mi mente no pensaba con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo, quién diría que acabaríamos besándonos y más estando los dos solos en una misma habitación.

Ambos nos alejamos un poco, dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva respirando acelerado.

**-No imaginaba que serías tan sensible, nada más besarte soltabas pequeños gemidos bastante dulces, Shinji-kun… Eso significa que esto te ha gustado, pero sólo es el primer paso tu sólo déjate llevar yo haré el resto.-** Me dio un suave beso en la frente y decidió ponerse encima de mí.

Dicho de esta manera, hice caso a lo que Kaworu me dijo tampoco sabía que más podría venir seguidamente, no había hecho esto con alguien y realmente estaba nervioso viendo como sus ojos se clavaban en los míos siendo él el que tomase las riendas ante esta vergonzosa situación.

Todo seguido empezó a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa, levantándola junto con mi camiseta que llevaba debajo para mostrarse mi torso delgado, no evité desviar mi mirada tapándome la cara, era demasiado para mí todo esto. Decidió dejar mi camisa y camiseta al suelo, seguidamente desabrochó mi pantalón bajándolos junto con mis bóxer, quedándome completamente desnudo mirándole muy avergonzado no podía respirar con normalidad después de ver como Kaworu no dejaba de mirarme sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

**-Eres muy bello, Shinji-kun…Todo tu es hermoso, no deberías sentirte avergonzado ya que los dos somos hombres y no hay ninguna diferencia, no te preocupes te haré sentir bien, sólo quiero que te relajes.-** Murmuró Kaworu, su mirada había cambiado era muy distinto a cuando empecé a conocerlo, se nota el cambio cuando tienes mucha confianza con alguien hasta llegar a acostarte con la persona que amas, en eso no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Asentí con la cabeza, mi respiración era anormal debido que el corazón me iba mil por hora y decidí cerrar mis ojos para relajarme, a lo que seguidamente Kaworu empezó a lamer y besar por todo mi cuello, torso, haciendo un pequeño recorrido notando pequeños cosquilleos, volví a emitir gemidos un tanto más suaves sin darme cuenta que los hice un poco más fuerte que antes. Mi cuerpo temblaba, inevitablemente mi miembro se puso erecto ante tanta excitación que tenía, viendo como él se dispuso a jugar concentrado a esa zona.

**-K-kaworu-kun…E-espera a-ahí n-no…-** Murmuré excitado, sabía que él no me escucharía para nada del mundo decidió masturbarme mientras con uno de sus dedos me lo introdujo en mi entrada, la sensación cada vez era más rara no podía pensar con claridad, cada beso de Kaworu me inundaba de diversas sensaciones distintas e inexplicables.

Sus dedos invadían mi entrada lubricándola poco a poco, mientras seguía masturbándome de aquella forma tan suave, me gustaba la calidez de su mano rato después decidió sacarlos y se desabrochó su pantalón dejando ver su miembro también erecto ya que él estaba excitado.

**-Ahora es cuando nos volveremos uno solo, Shinji-kun… Estaremos unidos para siempre, pero esto requiere una cantidad de esfuerzo para sentirte bien y no hacerte daño, sólo necesito que confíes en mí, si es que sigue en pie el avanzar como nuestra primera noche en pareja. ¿Qué me dices?.-** Se tomó una pequeña pausa para calmarme, ya era tarde para decir que no confiaba en nadie…Él era el único en quién podía confiar, así que volví a asentir aferrándome como pude. **–Agradezco que confíes en mí la verdad estoy muy contento…Bien, pues voy a proceder agárrate a mí lo que tú quieras, Shinji-kun.- **Tras esas palabras, posó su miembro en mi entrada y procedió a empujar poco a poco apreté mis dientes aguantando aquél dolor extraño, no sabía que llegaría a hacer esto con él no me lo creía. Pude relajarme notando todo el miembro de Kaworu dentro mío, su cara se sonrojó un poco y procedió a moverse agarrando suavemente mis caderas.

**-R-realmente estás dentro de mí, K-Kaworu-kun…-** Gemía excitado notando como empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas mirándole con los ojos entreabiertos y mis mejillas mucho más sonrojadas. A medida que aceleraba sus caderas fue besándome muy frenético, sabía que tarde o temprano no podríamos aguantar más aquella agradable sensación.

**-S-shinji-kun…Realmente somos uno solo…No duraré mucho más…-** Murmuró entrecortado y excitado, no pude responder a lo que dijo, mi mente se había nublado por completo haciendo que los dos nos viniéramos al mismo tiempo, luego más tarde acabamos exhaustos en la cama quedándonos dormidos.

Al día siguiente, una suave voz intentaba despertarme varias veces por lo que poco a poco abrí mis ojos viendo como estaba con la ropa bien puesta, viendo como delante de mí estaba Kaworu.

**-Buenos días Shinji-kun, te he vuelto a vestir ya que me sabía mal despertarte, eres adorable durmiendo y mucho más ayer cuando lo hicimos, me gustas en todos los sentidos.- **Al recordarme lo de ayer por la noche, no evité sonrojarme por completo levantándome de la cama de sopetón.

**-¡N-no digas cosas tan vergonzosas!...Era la primera vez que lo hicimos, y realmente me gustó no lo negaré…Y g-g-gracias por vestirme, te lo agradezco.-** Desvié mi mirada frunciendo un poco el ceño, y vi como extendió su mano.

**-¿Te apetece un poco de clases de piano, Shinji-kun? Hace un día muy bonito.-** Me sonrió Kaworu, a lo que decidí coger su mano de nuevo.

_Aquella felicidad duró unos pocos meses, a pesar de que estábamos en NERV la paz seguía sin saber que planes tenía mi padre durante ese período de tiempo…Kaworu me dio a entender en que siempre hay alguna esperanza sea cuál sea la circunstancia, me susurró las palabras de amor y aprecio que yo necesitaba y que nunca me habían dado. Pero no podía quejarme de estar a su lado, me sentía bien mientras estuviéramos unidos no había ningún problema con lo demás, mantendré la esperanza que él había mencionado. Así pues, me quedé en aquél patio exterior dónde ese bello piano emitía dulces melodías interpretadas por Kaworu, el único en quién confío._

**FIN**

_**Hasta aquí el pequeño one-shot, al principio no sabía cómo seguirlo ya que en esos 14 años de Tokyo-3 muchas cosas cambian respecto a la historia original de Evangelion, y es un poco complicado hacer un hecho a parte que acabe bien sin que nadie o algo malo ocurra, siempre me ha gustado esta pareja a pesar que duran muy poco estando juntos así que decidí hacer esta pequeña historia que acabase bien dentro de las posibilidades.**_

_**Podría haber hecho un final triste como en la película, pero quería ahorrarme otro sufrimiento por parte de Shinji, y bueno sin más que añadir espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí! :3**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo fic! Matta ne!**_


End file.
